1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of identifying a glycated protein in a sample and devices for the glycated protein
2. Description of the Related Art
Glycated hemoglobin is hemoglobin bound with saccharides. Hemoglobin may have saccharides bound to A chains. For example, glycated hemoglobin may include A1a, A1b, A1c, or a combination thereof. In A1a, A1b and A1c, approximately 60% to 80% of hemoglobin are found to be hemoglobin A1c (HbA1c) in which glucose is bound to a valine site at an N-terminal of the β-chain.
Glycated hemoglobin is indicative of the average blood sugar (plasma glucose) concentration during the last 2 to 3 months of a patient, and thus, glycated hemoglobin may become a good index to indicate a blood sugar level of a body. In a method of measuring blood sugar to measure glucose of the related art, the blood sugar levels have different values depending on whether the measurement is performed in an empty stomach or after meal, but the measurement method based on glycated hemoglobin may not be affected by short-term variations such as a measurement before or after having meals.